


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #9  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS After Return of the Jedi and Before The Force Awakens
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have finished their first legal hauling job and will possibletake on a second job.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #9  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #9  
THE LATER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

“Okay, Chewie, we’re clear.” Han informed his partner as the Falcon lifted and swooped from the twilight shrouded Viakinnou; the planet Han was glad to see the last of. The Corellian set coordinates for deep space, sub-light flight while the Wookiee worked his side of the cockpit console. “Why don’t you fix us something in the galley while I get in touch with Kiff and tell him the delivery has been made. Then I want to call Leia.”

(Are you going to call about the animal transport job?) Chewbacca asked, rising from his  
over-sized flight seat.

“I’ll talk to Leia first, wanna see how things are back home.” Han responded, keying a frequency on the com-link. “Captain Han Solo for Kiff…..” after a few moments static on the com-link confirmed connection….

“Captain Solo, how did things go?” 

“The Viakinnou delivery is complete. Everything verified and no report of damage to the building poles.” Han reported, conveniently leaving out the solar storm. 

“You made it there in nearly record time…no problems, huh?”

“You didn’t you tell me about all the fees and that I would need a…” Han pulled the  
plated card from his vest… “Intergalactic Hauling Guild” membership card. That took a big chunk of credits from what you paid me.”

Han heard the surprise in Kiff’s voice when he replied, “Thought you already had all that was required to haul in this galaxy.”

Han pursed his lips… “Well, I do now.”

“I like your work, Captain…get in touch with me anytime you’re ready to take another job.”

“Thanks.” Han closed connection. Glancing at the star-studded view outside the  
cockpit window, he absently wended the plated card through his fingers, then  
tapped it on the console before slipping it back into his vest pocket.

(“Food ready in ten minutes!”) Chewbacca called from the galley.

Han heard the summons as he checked the time Leia would be on, then set the frequency to call…static sounding in his ear while waiting for her to answer.

“Han?” The Corellian smiled. Her voice was the sweetest sound in the universe, next to   
the sound of the Falcon’s engines.

“I’m here.” He answered back.

“Got your first job delivered?”

“Yeah.”

“How does it feel to be back at civilian work?”

He gave a husky laugh through the com-link. “It was an eye-opener.” He admitted.

“You coming home?” 

“Have a chance for another job…but I wanted to see how things were going at home first.”

“About like usual. Several planets have applied for admittance to be under the new government. Been doing research on that.”

“How’s Ben doing? Did Luke have a talk with him?”

“Yes, Luke spent some time with him telling him more about the Jedi and their behavior. He’s too young, yet, to understand a lot of the philosophy and the dual aspects of The Force.”

“Is he still playing with that glo-rod?”

“Yes, but I make him keep it at home. I won’t let him take it to school.”

There was a pause in Leia’s conversation. Han knew she wanted to tell him something  
more. He waited patiently.

“Han…..sometimes……when he doesn’t know I’m watching him…..there’s a look  
in his eyes…..and…He’s our son, Han….a part of both of us…but that look makes me uncomfortable. It’s just for a moment and then it passes.”

“Let me talk to him.” 

“Ben..” Leia called . Han heard a faint ‘yes’… “Come talk to your father.” He smiled as he heard running footsteps echo… “Dad!”

“Hi son.”

“Where are you?”

“Out among the stars.”

“You on the way home? Have you got something for me?”

“I’ll be home soon and you’ll be surprised at what I have for you. You spending some time with Uncle Luke?”

“Yes, he’s telling me about being a Jedi. Some of the stuff I don’t understand.”

“Well, don’t worry about it…just enjoy being a little boy…play with your friends  
do good in school and mind your mother.”

“I’m not so little! Can I go out with you sometime?”

“Sure…the next local job I have you’ll be my first-mate.”

“What about Chewie?”

“You know he’s the co-pilot. Let me talk to your mother again.”

“I’ll come on home.” Han told her.

“You know I want you to be here. Our bed is not warm when you are gone.  
But, it will be like always, I’ll be quite busy and won’t get to spend much time with you.”

“How about I check on this other job and let you know, then we can plan a few days  
away…alone…just the two of us. It will do you good to take a break and it will do me  
good to….”

Leia interrupted, “Yes, I know what you think would do you good.” Han could heard  
the smile in her words. “That will be fine.”

“And don’t worry about Ben. He’s been through a lot for his age. The way we moved…  
you busy with your duties.. He’ll be fine. I’ll take him on a short run with me when we get back.”

“Alright.”

(“Your food is getting cold!”) Chewbacca groused from the galley.

“Bye, sweetheart.” Han breathed into the com-link.

“I like how you say that now, much better than when you first said it.” Leia blew  
a kiss into the com-link.

Han closed the link, biting his lower lip in momentary concern….Ben….  
Then set the automatic pilot and headed for the galley.

(“About time you got here.”) Chewbacca poured hot kava into Han’s cup.  
(“All alright back home?”).

“Leia’s a little worried about Ben.” Han said through a mouthful.  
“He’s acting up a little at school and home.”

(“He’s just going through a phase. He’ll come through it soon. Just be glad he  
isn’t a Wookiee.”). At Han’s puzzled look, Chewbacca explained. (“As long as my species lives, I remember Lumpy’s ’phase’ lasting forty years.”).

****  
(You take first rest.”) Chewbacca urged Han. 

“You sure? You’ve been awake just as long as I have.”

(“I’ll be fine.” You can make a better decision about taking that animal transport  
job when you’re rested.”).

Han rose from his pilot’s seat. “Thanks, pal.” Then stood for a moment looking  
at the Wookiee. Chewbacca glanced up… “I was just thinking.” Han mused. “ If Lumpy’s phase lasted forty years, it’s a wonder you haven't pulled out all your fur!”.

 

MORE TO COME……


End file.
